Following the progress in the technological fields, various new electronic products are constantly introduced into the market. Meanwhile, different electronic elements or components are also developed for use with these new electronic products. Inevitably, the maintenance or updating of the electronic products and the electronic elements thereof occurs more often than before.
Taking the notebook computer as an example, the quick development in software and hardware for computers frequently requires a user to install new or additional electronic elements or components in the main unit of the notebook computer. According to the present operation procedures, the user has to open a back cover of the main unit of the notebook computer before he or she can install the required electronic elements or components.
The back cover for the main unit of the conventional notebook computer is usually screwed to the main unit. To open the back cover, the whole notebook computer must be firstly turned upside down. That is, the notebook computer is now positioned with a top cover of the display unit thereof in contact with the table. Then, the screws fastened to the back cover must be loosened one by one in order to open the back cover and allow the user to maintain or update the electronic elements or components in the main unit. It is apparently inconvenient for the user to open the back cover of the main unit in the above-described manner.
First, in most cases, the notebook computer must be positioned on the table with the display side in contact with the table to allow opening of the back cover and maintaining or updating the electronic elements. By doing this, there is risk of damaging the display unit in contact with the table. Second, the screws on the back cover must be loosened with a tool. Screws of different specifications require different screwdrivers to loosen them, bringing inconvenience to the user in opening the back cover of the main unit.
It is therefore tried to develop an electronic device with a separable module to improve the above-mentioned drawbacks in opening the back cover of an electronic device, such as a notebook computer.